For example, Ti2O3 typical of titanium oxide is a phase transition material having various interesting physical properties, and is known that it causes a metal-insulator transition or a paramagnetic-antiferromagnetic transition, etc. Moreover, Ti2O3 is also known with infrared absorption, a thermoelectric effect, and a magneto-electric (ME) effect, etc., and in addition, a magneto-resistance (MR) effect is also found in recent years. Such various physical properties are researched only through a bulk body (in ˜μm size) (see, for example, Non-patent Literature 1), and most of such mechanisms are still unclear yet.